


Swipe Right

by Sing



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: #IchabbieValentine, AU, Drabble Fic, F/M, Romance, dating in 2018, ichabbie - Freeform, swipe right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sing/pseuds/Sing
Summary: In the year 2018, single Abbie, reeling from a relationship that unexpectedly crashed and burned, decides to keep her chin up and venture into the world of online dating via the hottest app there is now, Phoenix "Where new Love rises from the ashes"It's predictably filled with some okay guys, some gross ones, and a few that could pass for decent. Somewhere among them, is the one.All she has to do to find him, is Swipe, Right.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Sleepy Hollow, Glory Hallelujah. 
> 
>  
> 
> Maybe somewhat loosely, maybe not, inspired by real events. 
> 
> Except for the true love parts, that's an embellishment XD 
> 
> Comments are love!

December 2017

Whirlwind connections come too fast to be believed. But we believe them, because surely something so good, come out of the blue, maybe this is a blessing come at last. A prayer you hadn't known you were murmuring answered. With soul searching eyes full of so much depth and heat in their palms, defying, breaking, and crashing through your defences. Abbie put up a good fight before he stormed into her heart. 

Saying she deserved good things, and that he wanted to be the one to give them to her. 

* * *

 

January 2018

Still, so new. 

She protests the rashness of it, the leaps and bounds from interest to desire to the insidious sweet words that were then leaping out of his mouth. 

Love. 

You don't have to say that. She said. It's really soon, I'll forgive you if you didn't mean that. 

But I do mean it. He insists, perplexed. Looking at her with earnest warm eyes. Caressing her hand and pressing his warm lips to the back of her fingers. Reaching up one hand to caress her face, and then cradle her chin. "I love you."

* * *

"Children, with curly hair, and your nose."

She giggles with the absurdity of it, looking down at the loving little missive in her phone. Things he dreams of with her. What he wants for them, their future.

All logic and common sense says she shouldn't be so taken in, but she hasn't had someone declare they want her so completely, so willingly before. Even though a corner of her brain distrusts it, another part of her, wants it more than anything. This love that seems so sweet and simple and uncomplicated. The kisses that are warm and full of emotion. The hands that stroke and hold her so gently. So tenderly. As if he fears she might break. As if he knows, he could lose her at any moment.

Be wary of someone who fears that you'll leave.

The insecurity and fears they harbour, will scare them away first.

* * *

 

February 2018

Abbie's never had reason to buy a pretty pink dress but when she sees it on sale at the department store, the price slashed because it's left over from the holiday collection, and she tires it on. She feels soft, and feminine and love and a little warm, because for the first time, she has an occasion to wear this for. Nothing too elaborate, they agreed. Just dinner, and each other.

Although, she admits she awoke earlier that week with a vague feeling of fog rolling in, creeping across the edges of their time together.

The lingering gazes seem less pure and more searching. Brows furrow. "What are you thinking?" she asks, stroking his face. Tender here, safe with him. Because here she can let down all of her guards. Because here, she'd dare pretend to believe in home.  Something that feels, 'right' 

He blinks. "Nothing." he says, and cracks a small smile. She smiles back. 

But the feeling persists. 

"I don't think I'm ready." he says, some days before. She's confused. He's coming over for dinner. It's Sunday. She cooked. They set a time, but he won't come in the house, asks her to step outside. She grabbed her coat, brow wrinkled in confusion and followed him to the driveway. 

"Babe what---"

"I don't think I'm ready."

"Ready for what----"

"I'm not....those promises I made, I'm not prepared to commit to that."

She rolls her eyes and heaves a sigh. Well, she can't say she's surprised he wants to slow down. She kept telling him they could talk about it if they needed to. If things were said in the heat of the moment, it's fine, we can back track, talk it over, work through it. Like adults do. "I didn't ask you for any of that, it's okay we can take our time---"

" _No,_ Abbie. I mean....." 

It's the way he says,  _No_ that makes it click. What he really means. Why he's talking to her by his car and refusing to come inside. Because he won't be coming in. Not today. Not tomorrow.

He won't be staying.

He's never coming back. 

The rest of his words wash over her. Numb? Maybe she's gone numb. She struggles to understand how he made this conclusion, and thought he could blindside her with it, when she continually gave him chances to be open with her, honest, be a man. The energy to cry, to curse, evades her. She can only ask calmly, "So everything you said...."

"I don't have those feelings."

"Right." she nods tightly, still in a daze she turns away.

"Abbie!" he calls. 

She pauses at her door, delicate fingers beginning to tremble. 

"Abbie I'm sorry."

One last glance over her shoulder she's calm cool, collected. There are no tears. And there is no emotion that she would waste the energy to summon for him. "Life goes on." She says evenly. "Drive safe." 

Inside the house, she covers the food. Makes herself some tea. Strips out of her clothes and into her pjs. Drinks the tea in bed and curls up under the covers to sleep. 

Something like shock has settled on her but she hasn't registered it yet. She feels triumphant, really. That she isn't a blubbering mess. He wasn't that important after all. They'd both just gotten caught up. She's entirely over it. 

But the feelings of when things had been good, are still so very fresh in her mind, and she wants that again. Abbie went along time before him, not seeking anyone. Having known that brief stint in the land of love? make believe? whatever the hell that was truly in the end, because love couldn't have possibly crashed into her life over the course of two months and then so eagerly taken itself away. 

That wasn't love.

Love didn't hurt.

But I'm not hurting, over that....that...."Jackass." she whispers hotly beneath her breath as she closes her eyes. 

When she wakes she reaches for her phone, spurred to try again. He wasn't ready but someone out there will  be. Someone out there, isn't afraid of when things get real. 

She logs into the app store, finds the desired icon, clicks download. Moments later her screen fills with a burst of red and yellow flames and a majestic bird rises joyously from it, with a banner or rose petals and hearts streaming from it's feathers. 

"Welcome to Phoenix," the shimmering text reads. "Where New Love Rises From The Ashes." 

Silently. She selects a photo. Two. One from before she'd met him. Very casual. Another, more dolled up picture taken a summer ago at her friends wedding. She looks lovely in a midnight blue bridesmaid gown. Hair curling softly around her face. 

Abbie creates a short blurb for herself and then satisfied saves her profile under Lieutenant and begins going through the line up. Swipe, swipe, swipe, swipe. Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope. Yes. Nope, nope, nope.

A flaming phoenix goes screaming across the top of her screen and becomes a bright little flame in the upper corner. 

" _You have a Match"_  

Blue eyes stare back at her. Clear, knowing. A neat trimmed beard. She reads the name she must have accidentally sent into her approved pile. 

Captain 

" _Keep searching or ignite this flame?_ " the phoenix asks. 

Abbie swallows as she makes her choice and then exhales. She doesn't have it in her to craft an opening message right now. She continues searching, swipe, swipe, swipe. 

The Phoenix swishes across again, and the little flame blinks the number one before her. Hesitantly she clicks on it. 

"Greetings Leftenant. How do you fare this eve?" 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Um....I....fare.....well? How about yourself?"

The response pings in and Ichabod Crane breathes a sigh of relief. He doesn't dare hope for too much, but he's simply glad that she responded to his opening missive. He swallows and begins tapping out a reply when the door opens and he groans.

"Evening Professor, I come baring chinese, and....what are you doing there?"

"Nothing, Nicholas,"

"Doctor, Nicholas,"

"Phd  _candidate_ " Crane grouses, lowering his phone out of view of his roommate, NIcholas Hawley. Degree in ancient history and artifacts. Crane's department is American. Luke Morales literature, Frank Irving, soon to be off the market in a few months time, Law Professor. 

"Details," Nick counters, depositing the bag, vaulting over the couch and landing almost in Crane's lap. Crane shrinks noticeably, hands cradling the phone.  "Lemme see," Nick wheedles. 

"No."

"Lemme see Crane,"

"Privacy, Nicholas!"

"Priva-what?" Nick retorts incredulously. "A house like ours? All scholars and best friends? No such thing, now give it here," 

"Nicholas!"

"Evening gang" That's Luke, laden with books. "Um, can I get a hand here? I've only got yours and Hawley's resources here in my arms." When he realizes neither of his roommates have moved Luke clears his throat aggressively. " ** _Hello!_** ~~~~ ~~~~"

"Help the man Crane."

"Indeed Hawley. you go first, I will be there with you shortly,"

"I've never seen you so cagey about your phone," Nick wonders.

" ** _Guys_** "

The phone in Crane's hand gives a little humming jolt and he hardly dares to glance at it, but he knows he's left 'Leftenant' hanging for too long. 

Nick's brow furrows. "You're worrying me a bit," he says at last, finally pulling away and going to help Luke unburden himself. Heaving a hurried sigh of relief Crane glances back at the phone. 

* * *

 

"Captain? are you there?"

"Yes, sorry, there was a.....disturbance. I'm very well, thank you. How was your weekend?"

* * *

Abbie would really not get into details about her disastrous weekend. 

"Fine. Yours?"

* * *

He's just about to craft a reply, something that hints he's interesting but also casually charming and intellectual all in one when he feels a shadow appear over his shoulder."Hey Crane's on Phoenix!" Luke exclaims. Crane jolts, phone flying out of his hands, and then goes scrambling, catching his foot on the coffee table in an attempt at rescue before the phone skitters just underneath the entertainment centre, out of reach. 

"I knew it!" Hawley shouts. "So that's what you were hiding?"

"Well how long have you been on it?" Luke asks. 

Crane ignores them, reaching his hand under, blinding searching for his phone. 

"Had any luck so far?" Luke continues. 

"Could you both bloody well shut up and help me move this infernal entertainment centre, I don't want to leave her hanging!"

Nick and Luke exchange looks. "Well guess that means he's had luck." they surmise before abandoning the books on the table and helping him shuffle television and stand out of the way as he snatches the phone greedily up into his hands.

* * *

 "Hello? Leftenant?" he types furiously. "Merely another disturbance, I assure you. My weekend was well."

* * *

 

His heart sinks. That did not check any of the criteria on his list. Sighing with defeat he shoves his phone in his pocket, wordlessly helps set everything back in order, gathers his books, shelves them accordingly, and delves into the takeout, withdrawing his desired carton he takes up residence at the end of the table and glares at the two men accusingly. 

They shrug. "Sorry." Nick says. 

"Same." Luke agrees. "But what's got you on Phoenix, Crane?"

"Indeed, why do you think people engage in online dating?"

"Well---"

"Could it be, Morales, to find a date?" he hedges irritably. 

His friends exchange another look. "Well yes, " Luke concedes, helping himself to some chow mien. "But I've never, we've never known you to have trouble finding a date, Crane."

"Yeah" Nick agrees, head burrowed in the fridge as he retrieves three beers. "Doesn't fit your pattern."

"Yes well, I'm too busy for the conventional route, and meeting women who preen over my hands and hair is quite tiresome enough and severely off putting. I'd like to try meeting someone who really is interested in me, for me."

"And you're going to find this online," Nick asks dubiously, though not unkindly. They all know what a romantic Crane is at heart, they can't help but worry he might be barking up the wrong tree to achieve his goals. 

"'Where New Love Rises From The Ashes," Crane recites half heartedly. "I am perhaps wrongfully optimistic." 

"And you're sure this has nothing to do with Irving's wedding coming up?"

Crane's face reddens. "It would be fortunate," Crane drawls. "If I liked someone enough, to attend with me." 

Nick takes a hearty swig from his beer. "It's not a bad idea. I might give it a try." 

Luke shrugs. "I mean I'm not seeing anyone myself right now. Sure."

Crane blinks and then pales. "What, what are you saying?"

"If it's good enough for our illustrious, best friend Ichabod Crane, it's good enough for us. A toast," Nick cheers, knocking his beer with Lukes. "To Swiping right!"

"To Swiping right!"

Uneasily Crane clears his throat. "To Swiping--oh!" he leaps from the seat, having felt his phone jolt and rummages in his pocket. 

* * *

 

"Oh. Everything alright over there?....so....tell me about yourself?" 

* * *

 

A stupid grin spreads across his face and when he looks up he sees he's being watched. 

"Well what did she say?"

"Speaking of which, let's have a look at her!"  

Crane glares. "I was just going to tell her I live with two of the most bothersome troublesome men that dare call themselves scholars."

"Evening gang, ooh, Chinese." Frank Irving pauses at the strange atmosphere in the room, sets down his briefcase and folds his arms. "Well what the hell is going on here?"

"I'm calling an early night!" Crane declares, blustering past with his phone, food and bear tucked in his arms. His door slams with finality  Settled in, he resumes his conversation with renewed vigour. It's a little stiff to start, but soon it begins to flow and they chat late into the night. When it's time for bed he says, how much he's enjoyed their chat and wishes her a goodnight. 

* * *

Frank raises a brow as he wields his chopsticks. He's been listening to his friends and roommates describe the events of the evening. He swallows his bite and then levels a stern gaze at each of them. "All I know is, don't bring no weirdo's up in my wedding, I'll put my foot in your ass."

* * *

Abbie went from groggy, to confused by the weird interruptions in the chat, to altogether awake and intrigued, and then smiling to herself as Captain answered her. 

He's smart, she thinks. Witty. Her eyes track back to his profile pic. Got nice eyes. The time slips away and before she understands what's happening, his parting message comes through. 

She knows in the world of online dating it's probably unlikely to even entertain the possibility of this going anywhere, and yet. 

* * *

 

"I have enjoyed our conversation a great deal, and hope to hear from you again soon.  I wish you a good night, Leftenant. Sleep well, sweetest dreams." 

* * *

 

But she has an insane flickering of hope. 

* * *

 

"Goodnight, Captain :)" 

 

 

 

 


End file.
